memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek:Intrepid/Shuttlecraft Down/Chapter One
In the shuttle Kira wakes up and sees her husband down. Typhuss Kira says as she looks at him. He slowly moves. Don't move you've got a bad concussion Kira says as she gets the medkit and uses a cellular regenerator to staunch the blood-flow, she then gets out a medical tricorder and scans him. You've got a concussion, sub-cranial bleeding, you need a medic that has more field training then I do Kira says as she looks at her husband. Typhuss slowly speaks to her. Tell me a story Typhuss says as he looks at Kira. She looks at him. Like what? Kira says as she looks at her husband. Typhuss looks at her faintly. The Bajoran folktale about the three brothers Typhuss says as he looks at Kira. She smiles about that. John told you about that didn't he Kira says as she looks at him. He faintly nods at her. She looks at him. All right well uh they were kava farmers, and one day they went out into their field and found the biggest kava root they'd ever seen, big as a house, "this will make us rich," said the oldest and they decided to dig it up and sell it in the city Kira says as she tells Typhuss the story as she scans him. Meanwhile the USS Enterprise and USS Intrepid emerges from warp. On the bridge Captain Y'Nar is sitting in the Captain's chair as Commander Sito turns to her. Captain we're picking up a debris field five miles long and it matches the shuttlecraft Archer Commander Sito says as she looks at her console then turns to Captain Kadan. She looks at Admiral Martin. I'm taking a squadron of fighters out and search for him Admiral Martin says as he looks at her and goes to the turbolift. 3 F-302 fighter-interceptors launch from the main shuttlebay of the Enterprise as 4 launched from the Intrepid being led by Colonel Mackenzie. Start with grid 989 of this sector and maintain com check secure channel Admiral Martin says as he is flying his fighter. Aye Admiral Colonel MacKenzie says over the com. The fighter group splits up and searches for the Archer. Kira is telling the story while working on restoring the power grid. But then the brothers started to argue about how to divide the money they got for the kava root, the oldest said that since it was his idea to bring it to the city, he should get more, the youngest objected, saying he was the one who'd tended the field where...Kira was about to finish when the console brights up. Kira activates the com. This is Vedek Kira Nerys to any Federation vessels in the system we've been attacked by two Orion interceptors, we're alive but Typhuss is badly wounded Kira says she talks into the com. Then the com activates. Kira its John we're searching for you hang on keep Typhuss awake as long as possible we'll be there when we can John says over the com. Then it fizzes as the console powers down again. Damn it Kira says as she looks at the powered down console and then goes over to Typhuss. He faintly looks at his wife. John will find us Kira, there's always hope Typhuss says as he looks at Kira. She smiles at him. True but your condition worries me Typhuss I don't wanna lose you to a concussion Kira says as she looks at him. He looks at her as he's trying to remain conscious. You aren't going to lose me, I'm not going to leave you and I don't plan to, I need you and you need me Typhuss says as he looks at Kira. She smiles at him. I hope your right Typhuss Kira says as she looks at him. I know I am, you make me so happy, you fill my life with enjoy and love Typhuss says as he looks at Kira.